kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sector PC
History Sector PC is the only known KND sector that's is against the KND. After becoming a sector where Numbah 83 became Supreme Leader, they were only known by Numbah 83 and Numbah 84 when they were decommissioned, the sector was completely forgotten except by its members. The longer they were away from the KND, the madder at them they were, and they had been forgotten for five years. When Mushi, then Numbah 41, discovered them, they were enemies. The sector doesn't use their codenames, which are variables, but they use their "warrior names" (from the warriors book series by Erin Hunter) Their treehouse is in the Amazon Rainforest. 'Members' Numbah Z, leader, was the first one to mention the KND to her friends, and knows almost everything about the KND, her warrior name is Zebrastar. Numbah S, exiled 2*4 tech officer, was the 2*4 tech officer until he was exiled for trying to become leader and make them rejoin the KND, his warrior name is Snaketail. Numbah D, animal specialist, is the closest friend to Numbah Z and takes care of the animals that live in the rainforest, her warrior name is Dinoheart. Numbah P, medic and disguise artist, makes sure the treehouse isn't seen and helps her sector recover after fights, her warrior name is Penciltail. Numbah W, former animal specialist, took care of the animals outside the treehouse, died in a landslide during a fight against the KND, her death was similar to that of Feathertail, her warrior name was Skywing. Numbah X, artillery pilot, flies a K.i.l.l and specializes in sky warfare, his warrior name is Killwing. Numbah K, a temporary operative that joined to help Numbah X during a war against the adults, his warrior name is unknown. It may be Treepaw, but he was killed before he could tell anyone. Numbah F, divisionary tactics officer, is one of the most far away members of the group. She only helps on special missions and is often on her own missions with Numbah G, her warrior name is Flametail. Numbah G, computer specialist and spy, just like Numbah F, only helps on special occasions and often does missions alone with Numbah F, his warrior name is Greenscar. Weapons P.l.a.s.m.a (Plasma launcher artillery stun missiles attack) The plasma, when not activated, looks like a traffic cone, when in use, it opens up to reveal two stun blasters and a plasma cannon at the tip, it was invented by Numbah Z, and is only worn by her and Numbah S. S.m.e.l.l.s.k.e.t (Smelly matter ejects little lithe stink kindle elite tactical) The smellsket looks like the plasma's disguise mode and shoots balls of matter, that smell really bad. Invented by Numbah X and worn by Numbah X and Numbah D. H.o.r.n.z.o.o.k.a (horn oditory rams near zany obvious objects kindles aflame.) is shaped like the g.u.m.z.o.o.k.a, but fires sharpened corn cobs. Invented by Numbah D she is also the only one who wields it. Vehicles W.o.l.f (winter omnivore lumbers fastest) The wolf is Numbah Z's main vehicle and consists of a large metal wolf that can run, and jump. To turn to sky mode a lever on the dashboard is pulled and the head comes of the bode, and transforms into a shuttle capsule that has wings and two P.l.a.s.m.a's on the front. The body is lithe, so it is fast and is oftenly used as a rescue vehicle. It is only used by Numbah Z. C.a.t (cat attack turmoil) The c.a.t was invented by Numbah S and is almost exactly like the wolf. It consists of a metal tank, made to look like a cat, and a complicated assortment of missiles and weapons. It has a sky mode as well, folding up the machine in to a capsule. F.a.l.c.o.n (flying attack lurch contains objects now) The falcon is a vehicle shaped like a falcon. It is mainly used for air travel. It is piloted by Numbah D and sometimes used by Numbah X to attack with the F.a.l.c.o.n.t.w.o (flying attack lurch contains objects now two with objects) which has weapons mounted on its wings. operations Operation W.a.r.r.i.o.r.s (doesn't have an acronym currently will ask Numbah S for one) Mushi comes to the treehouse, now a KND operative named Numbah 41, and convinces the sector she is Grasspelt, a long lost clan warrior's ancestor. Then Numbah 59 leads a war against them to kill Numbah Z, and gain control over Sector PC, this lead to her death, which was very similar to Hawkfrost's death. http://kndroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Operation_W.a.r.r.i.o.r.s Category:Sectors Category:Sector Leader, New Operative Category:New sector Category:List of Sectors Category:Ficitonal 2X4 tech Category:Fanfictions TriviaCategory:Fanfiction characters There are two different versions of Sector PC, one by Numbah S and one by Numbah Z. There is a version in which they are part of the KND, and another where they aren't and they fight from survival. Luckily the second one is the one by the writer of this page and all other Sector PC related pages. (LOL)